powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Virazords
The Virazords were zords created by the Energy Management Center that were brought into Hyperspace when Venjix Computer Network & the facility it had reprogrammed were transported. It remained stored in the Hyperspace & was used by Venjix to funnel Enetron from the world. They are given a countdown to upload into the real world, where they take on the properties of the Viratrons that they used as a marker of where to appear. There are several types of Virazords given specific designations. They take on the name prefix of the Viratron they accompany once the countdown is up & they are fully uploaded with the physical characteristics of the Viratron in question. While they use Viratrons as markers for where to appear, transporting to a location is not an exact science, & they can appear as much as 3 kilometers away from the point where the Viratron is, a fact that Enter once used deliberately. It should be noted that the "3 kilometers" rule can also mean 3 km. underground, as well as 3 km. into the sky. Also, the Venjix Computer Network symbols on the chest of the Virazords are there not just for decoration. As was the case for the CutterZord, it can peel off by itself, then fly all the way back to Enter, leaving a trail for him to follow. Types of Virazords Virazord Alpha Unit The Virazord Alpha Unit, or Type Alpha, classification is a set of robots the Venjix Computer Network uploads from Hyper Space to the real world with the use of data collected from Viratrons. Once the data is completely transferred, the Virazord enters the real world with properties from the Viratron's source material. The Virazord Alpha Unit designs were once part of the Energy Management Center but were reprogrammed by Venjix. These Virazords are fast, but not very strong in terms of pure strength compared to the other Virazord types, & more often than not deploy HackerZords to assist. List of Virazord Alpha Unit forms *BurnerZord *TireZord *TrainZord *DrillZord *CopyZord *TubaZord *ParabolaZord *DrillZord 2.0 *KeyZord *CandleZord *SprayZord 2.0 *HourglassZord *DomeZord Alpha Unit *LoupeZord *TrainZord 2.0 *TofuZord Virazord Beta Unit The Virazord Beta Unit, or Type Beta, classification are a set of robots the Venjix Computer Network uploads from their hyperspace to the real world with the use of data collected from Viratrons. These Virazords have large upper bodies & dome-like shell in place of their heads. Once the Viratron data is completely transferred, the Virazord enters the real world with properties from the Viratron's source material. This Virazord Type is more known for their brute strength among the Virazords. List of Virazord Beta Unit forms *ShovelZord *NeedleZord *SprayZord *FanZord *TubaZord 2.0 *ForkZord *FilmZord *DumbbellZord *CottonZord *CageZord *TiaraZord *DomeZord Beta Unit *KarateZord *StagZord Virazord Gamma Unit The Virazord Gamma Unit, or Type Gamma, are a set of robots the Venjix Computer Network uploads from their hyperspace to the real world with the use of data collected from Viratrons. These Virazords have large a humanoid structure but a single 'eye' unit where its head is. Once the Viratron data is completely transferred, the Virazord enters the real world with properties from the Viratron's source material. Gamma-classed Virazords are known for being specialized attackers, as well as being tougher & faster than the other Virazords. List of Virazord Gamma Unit forms *CutterZord *BulletZord *VacuumZord *SpannerZord *MagnetZord *EraserZord *BulletZord 2.0 *PuppetZord *DomeZord Gamma Unit *ParabolaZord 2.0 *SwordZord Virazord Delta Unit The Virazord Delta Unit, or Type Delta, classification are a set of robots the Venjix Computer Network uploads from Hyper Space to the real world by hiding within other Virazords during transport. The Type Delta is one of the newest types of Virazords, & is produced by the Venjix Computer Network, based on the Beetle Grappler's blueprints. The Energy Management Center also refer to it as a "parasite", due to its method of transport, as well as its insect-like appearance. Type Delta Virazords are a huge threat, & must be shut down with no mercy, as they have the potential to smash out the GB Megazord's Dimension Crush, & have more power than even a Type Gamma. Though primarily riding in other Virazord data during transport, it can also be transported directly from Hyper Space. This Virazord type does not seem to be able to copy properties of regular Metaloids summoning it but does not have this limitation when summoned by a Venjix Viratron, as seen when it takes on the form of BullDozerZord, DomeZord Delta Unit, & ShieldZord. List of Viratron Delta Units forms *BulldozerZord *DomeZord Delta Unit *ShieldZord Virazord Epsilon Unit Virazord Zeta Unit Virazord Omega Unit HackZords Notes See Also *MegaZords - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Monster Category:Zords Category:Evil Zord